


Arcadate???

by MJoker



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJoker/pseuds/MJoker
Summary: Renjun takes Chenle out on a date.





	Arcadate???

**Author's Note:**

> i got the idea for this fic from the anime acchi kocchi (or place to place) episode 1 so HAHA

Who knew choosing clothes for a date was so difficult? Chenle had been standing in front of his closet for the past 15 minutes and he still hadn't found anything decent. He was supposed to go on a date with Renjun soon and he seriously had to get ready quickly, lest he be late. 

Later, when Chenle was finally done, he saw Renjun walking towards his house as he was closing the front door. "Morning, Lele. Did you sleep well?" Renjun asked as he neared. Chenle giggled at the nickname and nodded. 

"Yep, I did. I dreamt about you." Renjun laughed as they started down the street holding hands with no destination in mind. 

 

They sat at a cafe drinking coffee and talking about random things like what they had for lunch yesterday or the movie they watched with their friends last week. "Hey," Renjun interrupted Chenle's really boring story about that old lady who lived across the street. "We can't stay here until the end of the day. Do you wanna go anywhere for an actual date?"

There was silence for a while as Chenle thought about Renjun's question. "Umm... I kind of want to go to the arcade..." 

"Sure! Then once we're done let's go!" 

 

"Haah... that was... that was fun..." Renjun panted. They had played a dancing game and Chenle picked the hardest difficulty. Chenle grinned brightly. "It was wasn't it?" 

"Let's look at the claw machines. That's the only thing I'm good at." Chenle followed Renjun to the claw machines and looked inside. Most of them held stuffed toys. They found one with a whole lot of kpop inside. The others had things like packets of snacks and chips. Renjun caught Chenle staring at a huge penguin plushie in one of the machines. 

"You gonna try for it?" He asked. 

"No, this stuff is too difficult. Everyone always ends up wasting their money and not getting anything." Chenle replied, still staring at the cute penguin. 

"Move over, let me try. Oh and hold this stuff." Chenle turned to see Renjun's arms filled with stuffed animals. He hadn't even seen him catch those. Then again, he was staring at the penguin for a long time. 

Renjun put a coin into the machine and the music started, indicating that the game had begun. A short while later, Renjun was taking the huge penguin from the hole in the bottom of the machine and exchanging it for his stuffed animals back. 

 

It was late and the two had finally reached Chenle's house door. It had taked them quite a while, with some of Renjun's stuffed animals falling out of his arms. "Thanks for today. It was really fun" Chenle commented. 

"Yea it was. Let's go out again soon, okay?"


End file.
